


La chute

by opelleam



Series: Defi Sex Is Not The Enemy [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Young
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le bruit, la foule, la folie, la musique, au milieu de ces centaines de corps qui dansent, elle attend sa chute. OS en réponse au défi LJ SINTE session 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La chute

 

**Bêta: Tamaki  
**

**[Prompt](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/6153211824)  
**

Le bruit, la foule, la folie, la boue, la musique, les battements des batteries qui font vibrer les enceintes géantes disséminées un peu partout autour du terrain, les rifles de guitare qui vrillent les tympans, l'alcool qu'elle a déjà ingéré et sa volonté, celle de s'oublier. Elle se laisse soûler par toutes ces sensations, par les gens autour d'elle qui sautent, qui dansent, qui crient et qui chutent. Elle se mêle à tous ces inconnus. Son corps les frôle, les évite et les percute. Elle les imite, elle crie quand ils le font, elle tourne, elle siffle, elle rit. Elle a l'impression de n'être qu'un témoin, de voir tout cela de loin, comme si son corps obéissait à la volonté d'une tierce personne, et d'une certaine façon, c'est le cas. C'est cette autre, celle qu'elle deviendra à la fin de tout cela qui tire les ficelles de ses actes.

Un nouveau morceau débute et la musique devient un peu plus assourdissante, ses oreilles la font souffrir, mais elle ne cherche pas à les boucher, au contraire, elle avance, elle s'enfonce dans la masse de corps, elle glisse et se raccroche à ses voisins qui l'accueillent avec un sourire plus ou moins éméché. Certaines mains s'attardent plus longtemps sur ses formes, l'invitent à rester là, mais elle avance toujours plus près des enceintes. La terre sous ses pieds tremble, elle sent les coups de batterie parcourir le sol et pénétrer en elle. Elle se laisse bercer, elle se laisse porter. De nouveau des cris, elle applaudit, elle saute et chute. Aucune importance, elle n'est pas la seule par terre, et les autres autour d'eux rient, mais les aident à se relever. On lui tend un verre, elle l'accepte, peu importe ce qu'il y a dedans, il n'y a rien qu'elle veuille refuser ce soir.

La bruine qui tombait jusque-là, s'arrête enfin, mais c'est comme si ça ne changeait rien. Ses longs cheveux lui collent à la peau, l'eau et la boue leur ont déjà fait perdre leur blondeur. Cela la satisfait, le petit ange a commencé à déchoir et il va continuer.

La température paraît encore monter d'un cran et les corps se dénudent. Certains semblaient l'avoir prévu et sont déjà en maillot de bain. La nuit pourrait être fraîche, la chaleur que ces centaines de corps dégagent suffirait à la contrer. Un autre groupe est monté sur la scène principale et la folie du public prend une nouvelle ampleur, certains se battent, d'autres vomissent, les plus faibles sont repoussés en queue du troupeau. Car c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit. Ils ne sont plus que des animaux et peut-être que s'ils perdent suffisamment la tête, ils parviendront à développer une sorte de conscience collective.

Elle a fait comme les autres, elle a posé son pantalon car le tissu, gorgé d'eau et de terre, entravait ses mouvements et ce qu'elle cherche ce soir, c'est la liberté. Sa gorge la fait souffrir à force de crier, elle ne peut chanter car elle ne connaît aucun des morceaux qui sont offerts au public. Ce n'est pas son monde. Mais, il est finalement facile de se joindre aux autres, il suffit de se coller à eux, de bouger avec eux, de s'abandonner à eux et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne devient rien de plus qu'un de ces corps, sans âme, un miroir pour qui veut se regarder dedans. Et quand des bras passent autour de sa taille, elle rend l'étreinte comme un automate.

Elle se fiche qu'on la regarde, ou qu'on la touche, le garçon qui vient de la coucher par terre, elle ignore qui il est, elle sait juste qu'elle ne le reverra jamais et ça lui convient parfaitement. Elle veut se sentir salie, elle veut enterrer la petite fille sage dans une orgie des sens. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue là.

Ils ont été repoussés au loin de la scène alors qu'ils s'embrassaient maladroitement. Dès lors qu'ils n'ont plus agi en symbiose avec le reste du groupe, ce dernier les a rejetés, avec les autres, ceux qui se battent, ceux qui s'enlacent. Ils se sont allongés là où on a arrêté de les chasser, quand il n'y a plus eu de hanches et d'épaules pour les faire reculer encore un peu. C'est un drôle d'endroit pour s'unir, mais cette couche faite de boue, de gobelets usagés, de mégots lui semble parfaite.

Il est bien un peu maladroit, ce garçon qui la caresse, mais ce n'est pas grave et elle le laisse faire et répond à ses lèvres qui l'embrassent. Sa bouche a le goût de l'alcool, de la cigarette et d'autres choses qu'elle n'analyse pas mais qu'elle trouve un peu répugnant. Ce n'est pas grave, ses lèvres sont douces et si elles sont un peu trop demandeuses, elles restent tendres. Cette main, qui sera un jour celle d'un homme, glisse sur son corps et malhabilement essaye de pousser son débardeur. Elle veut bien faire l'effort de l'aider en l'enlevant mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps d'aller au bout de son geste et la rallonge alors que le vêtement est autour de son cou, coinçant, dans son empressement, son bras sous son dos. La position n'est pas très confortable, mais elle ne dit rien, elle le laisse continuer ses caresses tandis qu'elle observe son corps.

La peau de son ventre a gardé les traces de boue qu'ont laissées les mains du jeune homme alors que ses côtes et son décolleté sont encore d'un blanc presque immaculé. Elle ne veut pas que cela reste ainsi, la crasse, elle la veut sur tout son être, comme sur ses jambes, comme sur sa main gauche posée par terre. Le garçon l'embrasse de nouveau, il a murmuré quelque chose à son oreille, mais elle n'a rien écouté. Il est gentil et presque un peu timide dans sa façon de rester allongé à côté d'elle, ne faisant entrer en contact que son torse avec son flanc à elle. Elle ne tente rien et se contente de se laisser faire. Elle attend. Elle n'avait pas d'à priori sur ce qu'elle recherchait ce soir, il aurait pu être plus violent, mais il est juste… maladroit.

Il devient finalement plus entreprenant et ses mains passent sur ses seins, repoussant le tissu noir de son sous-vêtement. La boue ne semble pas le rebuter alors qu'il prend un mamelon dans sa bouche et s'excite à le tripoter. Elle ne trouve pas ça particulièrement agréable, la sensation de succion sur son sein étrange et malvenue. Mais là encore, elle ne dit rien, elle le laisse agir et prendre son plaisir sur son corps. A leur droite, elle observe un autre couple. Ils ont l'air de se débrouiller mieux qu'eux.

Une morsure sur son téton la fait crisser des dents et le garçon s'empresse de s'excuser. « Ce n'est pas grave » dit-elle et ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Elle se fiche d'avoir mal tant qu'elle obtient ce qu'elle est venue chercher.

La main glisse de nouveau sur son ventre et la caresse par-dessus son slip, ça excite son compagnon. Il souffle plus fort, son corps devient plus chaud et son sexe qu'elle sent contre sa cuisse se tend un peu plus.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit vraiment faire, mais elle écarte un peu les jambes pour l'encourager. Elle pense qu'il en a besoin. De nouveau, il prend sa bouche et tous ces baisers commencent à la lasser et à lui gercer les lèvres. C'est étonnant qu'il tienne à ce point à l'embrasser comme cela. Elle pensait qu'il voudrait la prendre et c'est tout. Elle bouge un peu, le sol sous son corps est dur et à chacun de leurs mouvements, la boue s'immisce un peu plus sur sa peau. Son bras commence à s'engourdir.

Finalement, il a glissé la main dans sa culotte et caresse les replis de sa chair, avant d'insérer un doigt crasseux dans son corps. La sensation est étrange. Cet index qui va et vient en elle, elle ne sait qu'en penser, pourtant, elle sent son corps réagir et ses seins se tendent. Le garçon semble s'exciter encore un peu plus et bientôt, il la pénètre de deux doigts. Elle a une grimace de douleur qu'il ne voit pas ou qu'il comprend autrement peut-être, comme elle vient de libérer son bras. Jamais encore elle n'avait été touchée comme cela, personne n'aurait osé poser la main sur elle de cette manière un peu animale. Mais c'est très bien, elle lui offre son innocence s'il veut la prendre.

Il ne tardera plus à le faire. Il vient recouvrir son corps du sien et baisse un peu son caleçon. Il l'embrasse de nouveau, plus goulûment, il n'en peut plus. De nouveau, elle écarte un peu plus ses cuisses et il retire ses mains de son intimité. Elle est surprise de se sentir aussi humide, … excitée ? Il ne prend pas la peine de la dévêtir et pousse simplement son sous-vêtement pour découvrir son sexe. Il empoigne sa verge et cherche l'entrée de son vagin sur laquelle il a toutes les difficultés du monde à s'arrêter sans glisser. Finalement, une de ses mains vient soulever son fin bassin et enfin il parvient à ce qu'il veut. Il la pénètre rapidement et elle ne retient pas un hoquet de douleur.

Le voile de son enfance et des jours heureux vient de se déchirer en même temps que son hymen. Une larme s'écoule le long de sa joue. Cela fait mal et son corps voudrait qu'il se retire et qu'il ne revienne plus. Il s'excuse. Il est gentil. « Ce n'est pas grave, continue » murmure-t-elle.

Prends la petite fille en moi et fais-la devenir une autre femme, pense-t-elle.

Il hésite un peu, mais il doit en avoir trop envie. Il se recule, c'est pire encore. Elle a l'impression que sa verge la râpe de l'intérieur et la brûlure qu'elle provoque n'a rien de bon. Il est trop tard pour reculer. Il s'avance à nouveau. Et il recommence tout en prenant sa bouche gentiment comme pour se faire pardonner sa brutale intrusion. Elle passe les bras autour de son cou, elle lui rend son baiser. Elle a mal et ne retient pas ses larmes. On pleure toujours aux enterrements et c'est toute une partie d'elle qu'elle abandonne dans cette fange. Elle fait son deuil comme lui force sa place dans son corps offert.

Il va sûrement jouir, il souffle comme un buffle dans son cou et gémit. Elle est silencieuse, elle a envie qu'il termine, même si ce n'est plus aussi désagréable. Elle aime quand il lui touche les seins, elle préférait quand il se contentait de caresser son sexe. Pourtant, elle sent qu'il glisse mieux en elle, que son corps répond à sa présence et à ses attentions en se faisant plus chaud et liquide. C'est étonnant. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça.

Elle n'en saura pas plus. Il finit par pousser un grognement et donne deux coups de reins plus vifs, elle comprend qu'il vient d'éjaculer en elle. Il s'effondre sur son corps, l'écrasant encore un peu plus dans la boue.

Quand il relève la tête, il a un sourire content. Elle lui sourit aussi. Il se retire, mais elle a l'impression de le sentir encore. Ces sensations la perturbent un peu. Elle remet sa culotte en place et accepte sa main pour se relever. Elle sent des choses couler de son corps, c'est chaud et elle se demande s'il s'agit de son sang, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit du sperme du garçon. Ils ne savent plus trop quoi se dire et il éprouve de la gêne tout à coup. Peut-être qu'il regrette, pas elle. Ils finissent par aller boire un verre puis un autre, ils sont séparés, elle passe dans un autre groupe et encore un autre, la nuit avance, le jour se lève.

Le soleil est encore timide mais il pénètre malgré tout par les fenêtres ouvertes du bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouve. Les sons y sont assourdis, couverts par le bruit de l'eau qui coule sans cesse : des voix, des rires, des bruits de courses, des claquements, ceux des portes des différentes cabines de douche qui s'ouvrent et se ferment. Elle s'observe dans le miroir face à elle. Sa peau a pris une couleur marron, celle de la crasse. Ses cheveux sont méconnaissables tant ils sont sales et même les boucles blondes de son pubis sont recouvertes de boue elles aussi. Elle a jeté ses vêtements dans un coin, elle ne compte pas les conserver.

Elle avance jusqu'au robinet, le tourne et l'eau jaillit. Elle se place dessous. Les bruits autour d'elle deviennent encore plus confus. Elle n'a pas l'impression que l'eau la purifie. Il lui semble plutôt que ce qu'il lui restait d'innocence s'est mêlé à la terre qui recouvrait son corps et qu'elle coule dans le tout-à-l'égout, la laissant définitivement déchue.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle reste là, mais personne ne lui demande sa place alors elle profite encore un peu.

Finalement, elle coupe l'eau et se sèche. Dans son sac, elle prend les vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait prévus. Elle les passe et noue les lacets de ses chaussures. Elle se regarde de nouveau dans le miroir. Malgré sa blondeur retrouvée, elle ne voit plus celle qu'elle était avant et son visage d'ange ne sera désormais pour elle plus qu'un masque, une image résiduelle de ce qu'elle fut un jour.

 

FIN


End file.
